Unexpected Love
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Everyone loves Sirius Black. It's a known fact. It's natural. Anything opposing this fact is against all nature's rules, unnatural, anormal, you get the point. Which is why Dawn is determined to hate him. She is born rebelious, and lives to to be different. Marauder's life, James's obssession with Lily, and Sirius/OC and maybe Remus/OC included. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

There isn't any humor in this chapter, but I swear there will be in future chapters, I swear!

Not only was he handsome, but he was what many people liked to call him: "A bad boy". A playful one, one which liked to play pranks, but a bad boy all the same. The mysterious one of his group of friends, he also was a bully, one who liked to pick on others at that. He would laugh at others which did not possess his natural ease, or people which simply had different interest or beliefs than him. Rude and very self-confident, he would rate arriving to class on time as an unnecessary rule, and would drop by if he pleased. Strangely, this did not seem to affect his grades, and if it did, than he was losing only a few point for it since he usually had the best, even if the proffesors seemed to be less tolerant with him in their grading. He would walk to his classes as if he owned the place and top every grade. He loved to talk back and destroy students' projects during class (without getting cought, obviously), and as if that wasn't enough, he seemed to always want to make a comment for everything. No need to precise, he was #1 on their brightest student list. Go figure.

Every teacher loved him (except Proffessor McGonagal) for his never ending witty comments, insufferable charm, and his intelligence.

He seemed always to be happy, to have a perfect life, and a unimaginable ease in every situation possible. Never he was afraid or questioned if his presence was wanted or not. He just knew.

Obviously, he was a girl magnet, and he could have up to 4 different girlfriends in a week. To go out with him was considered an honor by most. They all ran after him, flirting shamelessly with him and spent their time chasing him. He didn't seem to mind though. He let them, worse, encouraged them. He was such a hollow person, with no morals nor values in life, and simply went through girls as if thy were simply a decoration, an entertainment. This did not seem to discourage any of the female population to quit going after him. After all, he was all a girl could ask for: handsome, mischievious, and most importantly untamable. He was charming, and could easily lure anyone to love him.

He disgusted me.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 2

I walked up the moving stairs up to my Muggle Studies class, which just happened to be to much exercise for my cardio. I wasn't fat, nor was I anorexically skinny, just… average. I don't understand why people think skinny automatically means beautiful. I mean… do skinny people think "oh, look how bony and skinny I look! I have so much self-control, I won't even eat chocolate chip cookies, even if their free! Aren't I beautiful?" In my case, I was probably burning down all of the seven chocolate cookies I had eaten. (Ok fine…. I took two others before leaving….). I didn't even understand what the use of having muggle studies were. I mean goddamn it, why would you need Muggle studies to become an Auror? And anyway, I'm half Muggle! Though Father seems to think that it doesn't matter, and to be absolutely be sure to pass my NEWTs tests in Muggle studies, I must take classes in which we study the use of washing machines and the interesting choices of toys for Muggles such as rubber duckies.

I'm not even kidding.

And you know what's worse? After Muggle Studies, I have to go to History of Magic, meaning MORE stairs and more unsupportable and min-decomposing boredom.

Now you may be asking yourself? Why, Dawn, why are you taking History of Magic if you want to be and Auror.

Heres the deal: I don't want to be and Auror. My father is the one who absolutely wants me to be one, and I've been imposed this future the day I was born, just because Daddy was the best, and his daughter must follow in his footsteps. There's just one problem: I have no interest whatsoever in chasing Death Eaters (especially since my cardio is not the best and my one and only weakness happens to be cookies, and cakes, and chocolate and… well food in general) nor in putting my life in danger. Actually, if I were to fight this upcoming war in anyway possible, I would start a newspaper and write all the horrid things the ministry is trying to sweep under the rug.

Yes, you've heard correctly, Dawn Michel, daughter Carter Michel, ex-best Auror of his time, wants to be a journalist.

Go ahead laugh.

He doesn't exactly know that I'm taking classes for Journalism for Magic, but lucky for me, these two careers require many classes and common, and I had just enough space to fit in all the one that were not.

I was roughly pulled out of thought by a voice which brought misery to many lives and destroyed by uttering one word.

Ok, ok, I'm exaggerating, his voice is rather nice, but I just hate who I belongs to. Poor voice. Assigned to such a horrible person…

"Hey Dawn! Hello! Earth calling Dawn, Earth calling Dawn!"

"Sorry the number your trying to call has been permanently changed."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Damn him! I can't raise one eyebrow. I tried practising one, but both my eyebrows rise up, and I can't possibly get one to move up all by itself.

"I wasn't calling you. This is in the context of you were in outer space, therefor using a …um a intercom? No that's not it… a dishwasher? No, no, no… it's a…a … A RADIO!"

"Sirius, your stupidity will never cease to amaze me."

"Hey! I'm pureblood!"

"Hence your stupidity AND your thoughts on being superior."

"What! No! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean to threaten you by saying I was a pureblood, therefore purposely lowering other's as well as your blood status, I simply meant that my ignorance of Muggle objects could be justified by my lack of exposure to the Muggle world and Professor Burbage's lack of talent in entertainment!"

"A professors' jobs are not to entertain, but to teach!"

See this was the norm for me and Black. We started stpid and pointless rows on anything, in which their was neither no goal, nor any advantage or gain in doing them. This was a silly banter, but some got heaty and mean things were thrown at each other. And yet, he seemed never to tire. He continuously searched my attention and time, and quite honestly it was getting annoying.

**This is my first fanfic of this kind, so any review would be appreciated!**


End file.
